Reflector
Reflector loves to observe things: vegetation, architecture, Earthen topography, and particularly his comrades' mistakes. He likes to blackmail his associates, and he is very impressed with his own abilities. He can split into three semi-autonomous robots, Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder, each of whom has highly-developed infra-red vision that can record images in darkness, through camouflage and at great distances. In camera mode, Reflector can emit a powerful flash explosion that leaves enemies blind and disorientated for up to 15 seconds. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Reflector is unique among the Decepticons: he is three robots who talk and act in unison as a single mind in three (give or take) bodies. His individual components are seldom called by their individual names; they are all simply "Reflector." More Than Meets the Eye Reflector was with Megatron on the Nemesis during its assault on the Ark. He was thus among Megatron's troops after their reawakening on Earth. Reflector and Thundercracker did some scouting shortly after the Decepticons left the Ark. Reflector demonstrated his ability to zoom-focus and print pictures, Polaroid-style, in camera mode. Roll For It Reflector later spied on the laboratory of Dr. Alcazar, the mentor of boy genius Chip Chase. Using his zoom-focus and photographic powers once more, Reflector secretly obtained the entry-code for the laboratory's security system. Reflector later gathered valuable intelligence prior to the Decepticon attack on the Great Falls hydroelectric power plant. Useful though his reconnaissance abilities were, he also provided a less glamorous contribution to the Decepticons' early Earth campaigns: force of numbers. Many Reflector-bots were seen in robot mode among Megatron's initial forces — far more than the core three. And in one instance, a reverse effect occurred: Two Reflector-bots were absorbed into a third when they forcibly collided. This suggests that Reflector has some sort of body-duplication power. Divide and Conquer The nature of the duplicates is unclear, and the issue was made only muddier by one incident: When Starscream needed someone to guide a shipment of energon cubes on the still-experimental Space Bridge, he selected a lone Reflector-bot, who protested in panic. There was no implied connection to the other Reflector-bots, and his voice lacked the echoing modulation that Reflector usually possessed. Starscream seemed cavalier about the prospect of losing him; however, as he survived the trip to Cybertron, it's unknown what effect his destruction could have had on the other Reflector-bots. To make matters more ambiguous, Starscream referred to him as "warrior" in a manner that could've been either a description or a proper name. So whether he was truly a part of Reflector, or if he was an independent "Warrior" who simply bore an uncanny resemblance, remains uncertain. Countdown to Extinction Later, two Reflector-bots were seen on Cybertron assisting Starscream in transporting an injured Doctor Arkeville. MUX History: Reflector remains a member of Decepticon Intelligence. In 2013 he was sent to the Toxic Sludge Swamps of Cybertron to document a massacre performed by an unknown assailant. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2011 * 28 December - Guilt Trip - Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. 2013 Jul 14 - Autobot Regiment Massacred :I was tasked for emergency reconnaissance in the Toxic Sludge Swamps of Cybertron. Intel intercepted a report of an Autobot training regiment under attack in the bog. I didn't arrive in time to catch the culprit, but I stuck around to observe the cleanup. I checked with Intel to confirm that we had no operatives in the area. This massacre was perpetrated by unknown assailants. The strangest detail I managed to acquire is that, allegedly, there was only one attacker. Whether this was the work of one or several, there is a rogue element in play out there... 2015 * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax. 2017 * March 9 - "Autobot Break Out" - Cons will be Cons. 2019 * March 27 - "CAT: Charlie Foxtrot" - Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... Players All three characters comprising Reflector are played on the MUX by a single player. Reflector is sometimes temped by Bzero, who tends to play up the differences between Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder. Reflector was last logged on by Dean in 2013. He was @emitted by Zerombr in 2017 and 2019. References * tfu.info ---- Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Combiners Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Transformers